mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TechnicallyIAmSean
An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) There is war in Afghanistan and the game is heating up! Whipsnade (talk) 18:16, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I noticed, as I have 10.000 men in Afghanistan TechnicallyIAmSean (talk) 19:43, June 9, 2014 (UTC)TechnicallyIAmSean Hi Sean! Can you continue to play as UK in An Alternate 1992 (Map Game)? It so you not play, the Game will die. Sanguine Planet It has begun Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) THANKS! Thank you for joining my game, The Ukraine Crisis (Map Game)! I worked vey hard on it and I think it is great. Please spread the word of my map game, because I need mods and more players! Thanks! Look, how about you take a nice, big glimpse at the Almost 2 map. You'll see that France has Alasce-Lorrine .-. Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:08, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I didnt see it in the PoD list, so I thought Germany had it. I crossed it out, and apologized. For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) Come quick, come quick! Support your allies Germany and Lithuania against Russia. We need your help soon! Mapmaker023 (talk) 23:32, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Did it, lets kill these Russian pigs For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 06:25, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Russia Re: Almost 2 I get 41% of what? Anyways, thanks for helping me. -- 21:01, July 6, 2014 (UTC) You have my permission to do whatever you like with it Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 14:49, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Alternate 1992 The game is to begin August 25th. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:46, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Perfect, that's when I get back from vacation. See you then Dibs have been called (talk) 07:26, August 19, 2014 (UTC) With the start of the War on Terror, let's leave Ireland alone for now while we deal with current situation. God Bless the United States of America (talk) 20:46, September 7, 2014 (UTC) But when we subtract his gains from mine, we only get 5% or so in the first year. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Joined the war as well now. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Hey Sean, I forgot to state it in my post, but OBL was killed by the nuclear blast. If you don't mind, please go back and edit your post to reflect that. God Bless the United States of America (talk) 18:54, September 11, 2014 (UTC) DON'T ALLY WITH SPAR. He is going to be attacking me soon. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Stars and Stripes This event will begin the proccess of breaking up. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight I think we should do something about New York. I want to bring back the GLU, which would pose little threat to you. You can get Tenesse if you help, as I feel that we may risk war with the Neo-Confederacy. So, if me and you team up, we can beat Edge, and take some good land. And I get the GLU back! But on the condition that we divide Illinois between us. I get the north, you get the south. Deal? Spartian300 (talk) 14:11, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I'll give you Pennslyvania. All of it. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Make your move please. Spartian300 (talk) 12:20, September 21, 2014 (UTC) you know what stier tahts means in dutch?Kingtrevor11 (talk) 12:57, September 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm Dutch, so yes I know. It means Bull. WHy? Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) I called it bull because it's a tractor company Well, that's okay. But I don't see why I am being told this? Also, are you Dutch Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) I will give you better tractors as part of our trade. Spartian300 (talk) 14:40, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Deal Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 14:41, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Kids in factory's are ok Kids are ok to work in factory's under the Dutch war laws which men's with a courty is arming at are border we can send kids to workKingtrevor11 (talk) 16:34, September 25, 2014 (UTC) my type 93 tractor is better then his because my is more durable Listen up now. If you're Dutch, just speak in Dutch on my talk page. (Als je Nederlands bent, spreek dan Nederlands op mijn overlegpagina). It's easier for me(Dan begrijp ik je beter) Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) German Dip in Almost 2 Gultentag, Sean. Germany offer an alliance to your nation Britannia because I have no allies and must work together. I hope YOU accepts this order. Dia Duit, Eric. Britannia considers this offer highly, but is unwilling to make a decision right now. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 18:30, September 25, 2014 (UTC) OMG Thanks you Britannia, we are now friends between Germany and Britannia! hey sean im dutch in almost 2 ok not and real . so you turn down your own real life nation tractor Kingtrevor11 (talk) 10:49, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Eric, Unwilling means he will think about it... User:Likercat (talk) 11:43, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Right. I need a bit of help against the Ottomans. How about some aid? Also, let's form a mega-alliance between all of the Allies (You, Me, Netherlands, Russia, Greece, France, Naples, etc.) and get to work on hoe we divide up the world if we win. I want Syria, Jordan and Cairo, plus influence in former Scandavian Colonies. We can add whatever else we want. Spartian300 (talk) 22:18, October 1, 2014 (UTC) why kick me why kick im just playing the game right ok Kingtrevor11 (talk) 14:03, September 30, 2014 (UTC) tulip mucher Your not playing the game right. You're bad at grammar, you harrass Spartian, and you're overall just really stupid. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) I was making the same points, Tech, but edit conflict. Spartian300 (talk) 14:10, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Then we agree. Let's hope Edge does something about him(ban from the wiki, he's been harrassing you, and he's starting to harrass me) Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 14:14, September 30, 2014 (UTC) kaasvreter pothead hokker go fuck yourslef bleekneus. Moet jij nodig zeggen, debiele mongool. Krijg een brein, idiote klootzak. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 14:19, September 30, 2014 (UTC) voce e apenas um filho da puta vao se matar. new map game i was think of makeing my own map game i just need some help Kingtrevor11 (talk) 12:16, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Could you please come on Chat right now (MGW Chat)?, we need to discuss the Invasion of HRE. User:Likercat (talk) 13:23, October 1, 2014 (UTC) You going to war with the hre dam I shood have left has the Dutch could have help Kingtrevor11 (talk) 13:34, October 1, 2014 (UTC) i refuse to belive that King started another incedent after almost a week since his last one with out Spar pissing him off in some way. ~Edge HRE's army is here! Tech, there is now over 28 million holy Roman troops in this war and hope you are defeated for Now! Listen up dude. Start learning your shit. You've lost the war. And you're banned for a week(excessive implausibilty). Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) I'm gonna need some help against the Ottomons man. See if you can convince France or Russia to invade for me. As the Ottomons are now allied to Germany, they are your enemies. So go to war with them, and help me beat them. Oh, and do the English Aggression war Algo. Spartian300 (talk) 20:53, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Just as long as were on the subject id like to say that the New Holy Roman empire is in my controll now, not the person who was banned. right now im trying to do what i can with the shit the previous user left me, so please stop assuming i will d the same things. i only launched the war agensit Scandinavia for one reason: the best defense is a good offense. I feared that because of the previous user, Scandanavia and russia would atack me, so i figured i'd need to take out at least one of them. i ask for you to get to know my poilcys before considering war on me. next turn, i will take all my troops out of Scandinavia, as a peace offering, and offer an apoligey, and an offer for an alliance.. Thanks for listening, -M1n3L0rd Almost 2:WW1 conclusion With out France's help, you only win the War by about 3% or 4% barring the colonies. Unless Eric Comes back I will hande the negotiations for Germany. So here is my proposal: German Cedes Camaroon to the British to end the War. West Poland goes free. The rest remains German. Austria and the Otties are collapsing so they can be worked out someother time. You will not be allowed to take more than Cameroon as it is the only Front where you managed to recive a clear cut Victory. This will be proposed in 1911 I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Accepted, wasn't planning on taki g anything other than colonies. If we get more, all I'd want is Tanzania Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) When France comes into the mix, we can kick butt. And I want Cairo and Syria. Spar, this is only about Germany. You and I negotiate with the Otties later. Also, Britannian Arabia is attacking them. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) So you can attack From Arabia, but I wouldn't recommend it. The Otties are already screwed and are going to collapse after the war, and launching another invasion would hurt your economy more than it would hurt the Otties. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ France wants to be allies.... DO IT, GET THEM INTO THE WAR!!! Spartian300 (talk) 23:17, October 3, 2014 (UTC)\ What exactly are your grounds for opposing a Balkan Confederation? The reason why I am opposed to foregin intervetion with the Otties is cause that would turn into a land grab, but no one really can/wants to hold land in the Balkans. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ alomst 2 most of msepotmina will be perisa you can have jordan and thats it Viperfrank45 (talk) 12:40, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Are you an idiot? You think you have authority there? Trust me Viper, you don't want to test my country Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Listen after the war we need boarders maybe a river or something you can have Jordan I can have the east side of Iraq and Palestine can have the east side Viperfrank45 (talk) 13:13, October 7, 2014 (UTC) No we won't. Don't test your luck. Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) I got someon my side I'm just doing to say this maybe will be your Waterloo Viperfrank45 (talk) 13:36, October 7, 2014 (UTC) No it won't Viper. Drop the attitude. This is some friendly advice: Stop this right now if you want to keep your territory. Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Hey I'm not said im going to fight we all fingthing Mesopotamia I just have some help Viperfrank45 (talk) 13:39, October 7, 2014 (UTC) When will you make your map game we talked in chat?. User:Likercat (talk) 07:59, October 13, 2014 (UTC) 2014 MG Can I be mod? Leldy22 (talk) 01:33, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Almost 2 That would be great. I hope to have some kind of agreement to have peace at any cost, and I rather avoid fighting wars. -Seiga Chat I will NOT be on chat today, not until 430 EST anyway. If You need to reach me despertly, put it on my Talk page on this wiki. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Could you please help me with adding nations to my map game Utopia? also i had to change the name of Panem because some people on chat said it was Plarigarsim, so now it is "Dakotania" which is a boring name, and maybe you could help me with adding the Rules and such. IrishPatriot (talk) 18:25, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Can I just use the current map as a template and I might have it finished by Friday. Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) 00:19, October 28, 2014 (UTC) The Imperial Panda: Pandadude12345Rblx Most of your mod events are bias, Just saying, I think that your mod events would be unlikely in OTL. Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) 03:27, November 2, 2014 (UTC)The Imperial Panda: Pandadude12345Rblx The mod events are there to create more tension in the game, so it doesn't die right now. Atlas. We supply your safety (talk) In OTL, Syria would have taken eastern europe except Russia, and the 14 other soviet republics and the holy roman empire which is western europe except England and would own the entire Middle east.The Imperial Panda (talk) What are you talking about? Atlas. We supply your safety. Defenders of North America (talk) 06:33, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I collected all the Enhancement polandball comics Atlas Enhancement Polandball.png|Atlas is Crazy by IrishPatriot Polandball Atlas.png|Insert Comic Name Here by TechnicallyIAmSean Enhancement Gib.png|Gib by Upvoteantology Enhancement polandball comic.png|Luna cannot into Independence by IrishPatriot Where should we store them?. IrishPatriot (talk) 15:57, November 3, 2014 (UTC) We should store them on a seperate Countryball page. Atlas. We supply your safety. Defenders of North America (talk) Future Map Game 3 Fancy joining in the Future Map Game 3? Japan, New Zealand, Saudi Arabia, India, Kazakhstan, Chile, S. Africa, Peru, Poland, Canada, Argentina, Belgium, Italy, Portugal, Algeria and Mexico are still open to players.Whipsnade (talk) 23:39, November 10, 2014 (UTC) http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Map_Game_3 WWII Game Sure, you can take it over as long as you give me credit like you said you would. The Ukraine Crisis Please take over my game for me, please. Take care. Mapmaker023 (talk) 01:04, November 21, 2014 (UTC) WWII game Can I join it as Slovakia? —Alexander of Volzhsky Thanks Thanks for trying to get me unblocked, and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way. And I'm still not sure about the SSSR alliances, yet. Tech, currently I am Confederation of Balkan States on Gloria Hominis. I've been playing for a while but I can't see my nation's color on the map. Can you either tell me why it's not on there, or put it on there. If you can tell me what's going on, that'd be great. Revolution 9 (talk) 20:53, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised Has begun!!!!1!!1!! I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ I'll do it, but i think you removed my diplomacy turn to local :c, no oil to Washington :C. anyway i'll take 11% of his land. IrishPatriot (talk) 07:56, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Rex I believe you and I are allies. As such, please come onto the Althistory Chat post haste. Thanks. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Good day Hello, I see you are quite active member of this wikia. I plan on trying to come back but I don't see any games that make me interested. Maybe you would like to start a new game with me? If you are interested, we can discuss details later. Cheers, Mr. Darius (talk) 20:17, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Tech (talk) 20:18, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Where could we discuss it? Mr. Darius (talk) 20:27, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat Tech (talk) 20:30, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I am now Utah. and am helping you invade Nevada. I want one county. It looks like Utah, but backwards. May I have it? Spartian300 (talk) 18:07, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Colorado Sean, Toby did not quit the game... I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Oil I dropped my prices to $90 per barrel. CaptainCain (talk) 19:01, December 14, 2014 (UTC) the region of Oregon i currently occupie is Golden, not yellow, use the color mixer (sic?) to get my nations color. IrishPatriot (talk) 12:55, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Let's not doing anything hasty now, Tech. I just want some of Idaho. Not all. Some. I am doing nothing to threaten you. Spartian300 (talk) 15:42, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I need those countie. I really do. Let's have a plescibite in them to see which way they swing. But I will gain Greater Deseret. Spartian300 (talk) 16:56, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Vassal That would be good. -Seiga The die is cast Alright big boy. I am demanding that Arizona and Idaho hold votes on whether or not the Mormon counties join me or not. So, what's your move? Spartian300 (talk) 09:24, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I give!!! I give!!! Spartian300 (talk) 09:27, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Fine....Spartian300 (talk) 09:41, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Be careful backing Spar, if he attacks Cain I (and pretty much every other Eastern Nation) will raze him, the land would still be yours but it would be a smoldering mess. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! Mmmkay then, Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! Uh, sir. Are you sure we should attack Montana? Last night, Local said he would support Edge and his crew. What we should do is get some allies in his own yard. Illinois is a good bet. The south is another place to try. Both places seem like good areas to get support. Spartian300 (talk) 09:38, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Sir, the thing is, Montana is noe part of Dakota. Thus, we could end up at war with Edge. If Kras or Upvote declare war, edge does. Spartian300 (talk) 09:42, December 17, 2014 (UTC) You do need to check. Edge said so last night in chat. DON'T INVADE MONTANA!!! Spartian300 (talk) 09:58, December 17, 2014 (UTC) What is this drama surrounding Montana? I asked them to join me in 2030, according to Edge they accepted. I not knowing that launched an invasion and asked the Pacific State if he wanted to join me since he said something about having claims in the west, I was willing to compromise. Is this about the Mormon areas of Montana if so, I'm not cedeing any turf to Spar. To Irish on the other hand I'm willing to negotiate. Also what is this about invading Montana or Wyoming. If this becomes an issue with Spar claiming regions of my territory or those of my allies, then someone is going to have to put him down. So message me about Montana. CaptainCain (talk) 15:15, December 17, 2014 (UTC) I have a map good to go for this year. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! Sure Tech. I essentially just want the eastern third of Nebraska, around Omaha and Lincoln. Shikata ga nai! 14:41, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Go to my sandbox talk page if you need me. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! What was the point of your message? For your information, I don't intend to take over North Carolina AT THIS MOMENT. GOD! How could I? Maybe later, if I'm strong enough and the time is right, but who knows when that will be? Spartian300 (talk) 15:10, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Care to give me a bit of info behind what is going on? I am traveling most of this weekend so I am not able to mod ATM, you or Local are in charge till Tommorow. I have like a half hour so I need you to get me the info quick Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! Not worth banning him, he gets 2 citations for crossing something out and uncrossing what a mod said, though if it was the CoL thing than he doesn't get punished for that; I should have explained things better. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! Wh did you agree to Edge's terms? Spartian300 (talk) 23:40, December 22, 2014 (UTC) What are Map Games? Hello, i am new to the Wikia Network and came to this wiki, i see there are "Map Games", what are Map Games? (I am sorry for Bad Grammar, it is due i am from the PRC). ChineseMissile (talk) 12:56, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Tech. I am thinking of pulling out in Revoltution. Is that okay? Spartian300 (talk) 23:48, December 23, 2014 (UTC) I have pulled out of the war, Tech. I get to keep my land, since I have faired better then the rest. Spartian300 (talk) 10:16, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, no. Lithuania did not win at all in Poland. We fought each other to a stalemate. Giving them that much land would be stupid. They can have a SMALL bit of land, but not all Poland. Spartian300 (talk) 11:18, December 24, 2014 (UTC) I am not giving Lithuania that much land. I fought them to a stalemate. If they had beaten me, it would be different. But no. Tell you what: everything east of the Vistual river IN POLAND can be Lithuania. Spartian300 (talk) 12:37, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Dude, you attacked Lithuania for no reason when it was weak, failed to win, face danger of being decimated by France and allies, trying to sign peace and still trying to bail out with captured land? Not like I am very plausible, but dude, you have to remove some factors from that equation because it just doesn't seem right. Mr. Darius (talk) 12:40, December 24, 2014 (UTC) I will hand over half of Poland. Deal? And I did have a reason to attack Lithuania. Austria was attacking them as well. I should have mentioned that. But c'mon people. Would you say that a nation that was beaten I have been able to beat off in Poland should get ALL Poland? Lithuania can have half of Poland. Spartian300 (talk) 17:13, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok, since your roleplay on the level of a potato made me quite angry, I'll make my point. Why would you attack Poland when Austria wasn't asking for help? (I will briefly mention that Austria attacked me for no reason too) Even if we count that as ok thing, why would you attack Lithuania after you get Poland? You actually never won against Lithuania either, one time you had stalemate and one time you lost against joint forces of Denmark/Lithuania. So why should you get Poland after all this? -.- You can have none of Poland. Mr. Darius (talk) 17:19, December 24, 2014 (UTC) What kind of coorperation are we talking? Me getting my land back? Spartian300 (talk) 20:32, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Kras won't like that at all. But I am interested in an alliance. IF I get to gain control of a sizeable amount of land. From Holestien to my former terroritys, but that can wait. I would like a Prussian empire. Spartian300 (talk) 20:47, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Sean, who has the next map in SSSR? Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! My god, you are stupid. Look at the map in Revolution. And what do you see in North America? NO LOUISANA!!!!! YOU HAD BETTER FIX THIS! And besides, Spain would control Louisana. So, you can't sell it. Spartian300 (talk) 12:56, December 26, 2014 (UTC) YOU are the one who had to was corrected by the second dumbest person on Althist wiki. Spartian300 (talk) 13:10, December 26, 2014 (UTC) I still corrected you. You should know your history. Spartian300 (talk) 13:16, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Anglo-French Relations For now Tech. CaptainCain (talk) 13:38, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Are you still playing SSSR?Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! revolution i dont plan on ceding any land to your sean. im willing to give trading concessions but im not going to give you control over a port. and we can discuss an alliance later. With Blood and Iron (talk) 23:18, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Revolution Hi, Tech! I'm in a rush. Please could you start today's turn? SuperGalaxys (talk) 14:40, December 27, 2014 (UTC Come to the chat. Mr. Darius (talk) 18:29, December 27, 2014 (UTC) South Africa In said I colonized the South-eastern portion of South Africa. My bad on the title. CaptainCain (talk) 16:28, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Seems there had been a misunderstanding. I thought that someone else had posted for the Portagul and Italy players in 1900, so I crossed it out. My bad. Spartian300 (talk) 23:59, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Can I please be Ottomans on new game. Please respond and don't ignor. Revolution 9 (talk) 15:53, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Meus Est Orbis Terrae Hello there, I'm interested to join Bavaria in new game map. So I hope this game could live in a long time. Bandon23 (talk) 16:07, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I can be a mod for MEOT if you still need one. Mr. Darius (talk) 22:54, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Is MEOT dead already? :| Mr. Darius (talk) 18:23, January 4, 2015 (UTC) 1900 MAP GAME Please calculate the result of Colonial Italian Assult on Ethiopia in Wars(1900 Map Game). Thanks;-)Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 21:44, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Or... I can calculate?Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 21:48, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Saw your questions on Chat, the awnser to both of them is no.The reason I have to elminate you is your a threat, not some personal dislike. And Sorry, but Floridia isn't doing jack.Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 23:54, January 2, 2015 (UTC) The attack is already underway. And the awnser remains the same in and out of SSSR Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 00:00, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I posted first and the motion was approved first. But what ever, it would only boost our score. please post another turn.--Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 23:33, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Anglo-Spanish War I do not know if you are allied with the Spanish, but if you are do not support them in their war on against Portugal and now myself. I ask instead that you join me in defending little Portugal. CaptainCain (talk) 15:28, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Glad to here it! We'll sort out the spoils IF we win this war. CaptainCain (talk) 16:30, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Tech, you said we had an alliance. Revolution 9 (talk) 17:23, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm in the chat. CaptainCain (talk) 18:29, January 4, 2015 (UTC) http://imgur.com/7bGcHo9 map proposal for the end of the Iberian War. *Argentina is Ceded to Portagul *California is Ceded to France *Peru is Ceded to England *Colombia is Ceded to England *Venezuela is Ceded to France *(Forgot it on the map) The Phillepenes are ceded to France *Galacia is made into an indepedent country, becoming a protectorate of Portagul *Aragon is Ceded as a Protectorate/ puppet of France *Granada is ceded as a protectorate/ puppet of England. *Spain is destroyed. A rump state is made in Castile. In my oppinion that is far beyond implausible, even Napoleonic Wars did not change the map that much or destroy France despite everyone being mad at them, come on now. Can't you people landgrab slowly? Mr. Darius (talk) 20:43, January 4, 2015 (UTC) You can't cross out my turn. Spartian300 (talk) 23:31, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Your nation is dead. You have left the game. So, you can't cross me out. Spartian300 (talk) 23:37, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Darius is right for the most part regarding Europe. The colonial empire would be divided. I think the Baltics should get Venezulea seeing as the Philippenes are the most valuable colony of the Spanish, you don't need 2. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 23:39, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I can agree on most parts. And Venezuela is not necessary for France. However, I still demand California. Portugal has no right to it. We have a colony right next to it, and we were the only ones who invaded it. Thus, France demands California [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 23:41, January 4, 2015 (UTC) My point is, as your nation is dead, and so is mine, there is no reason you can cross me out. Spartian300 (talk) 23:42, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Because Edge supports me. Ask him. Spartian300 (talk) 23:47, January 4, 2015 (UTC) He can be Deseret all he wants. However Sean can cross out your post because he is still a mod. California and the Phillipenes are the two most valuable, you aren't getting both. Portugal has a right because we where invaded, defeated them ourselves, and then everyone else jumped in.Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 23:50, January 4, 2015 (UTC) You weren't defeating them, you were narrowly being defeated yourselves. We have had the most contribution in this war. Even if we do not gain all of Spanish North America, we have the right to own at least half of it. You on the other hand, had no contribution there, and needed our help. Without it, you might've been defeated. Cain, use your common sense. I know edge is gonna try to pull you to his side. But please, Portugal has all right to Argentina and we would've considered to give them Peru as well. But they have no right to California. Please don't fall for Edge. Please don't let me down again. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 23:58, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Check the war page.... The algo was correceted and I beat them on my own.... Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 00:00, January 5, 2015 (UTC) I looked at the wrong section for Agriculture, my bad. Look at my turns. 95,000 active miltiary. he sent less than that to invade me. Therefore, I have the larger army.Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 00:06, January 5, 2015 (UTC) 1. Portugal has had no contribution in North America 2. Portugal has no territory in North America 3. Portugal would come little further than the Status Quo without our aid 4. France agrees on all terms except Portugal getting California. Stated the facts. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 00:13, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Fuck it. take California. And No, I would have been taking Colonies without your aid. Europe would have been nothing but what ever.Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 00:16, January 5, 2015 (UTC) I really don't care about California so Portugal can have it and I'm all for keeping Spain in the game. However I would like the Phillipines and Peru okay? I will gladly hand over my half of Venezula for the Phillipines. CaptainCain (talk) 00:29, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Why the hell do I get the backwater colonies that you know damn well are about to declare independence whn you grab all the valuable shit that you didn't even fight for? Tech I know when I'm being fucked and your not even trying to hide it. CaptainCain (talk) 00:47, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Why can't I get Balearic Islands? I invaded them!(read my turn)--Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 03:08, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Naples Thank you Edge. So it is sorted out then? [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 09:00, January 5, 2015 (UTC) France drops all claims on California. However, France clings onto the Phillippines. NOTE: This would literally mean I only take the Phillippines and maybe Venezuela(unless Baltic Union wants it). [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 16:28, January 5, 2015 (UTC) I have no claims in California and I Tech I<<<<<<<<< want the phillipines, you wanna know why? Because I fought for it. CaptainCain (talk) 20:18, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Tech, i wanted to talk to you about your planned map game Rule Britannia, Rule the Waves, however i cannot login for so bloody reason, i've tried 20 times. Anyway, meet me on MGW chat in some 7 hours or so - Quebecan I need scores for my nation. I was thinking 3/3/1/3 for starters. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 04:02, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I also have an insane dictator. Spartian300 (talk) 15:51, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Yearly Rewards Nominations have started on the page. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 20:45, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Portugal and Brazil Portugal has no way to enforce a claim on the nation, especially if France and the US are accepting alliances with Brazil. Do your Carolina Algorithm pls First Contact Well, Master Tech, it appears that First Contact has started. Ready to fight our civilization's first interstellar war? Then good, because things are about to change...... (If you wondering why I have posted this, then it is due to the fact that Master Canada (again), proposed this and also due to the concern that you may have had forgotten about the game that he had.)Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) You wouldneed to think of a title for Viv2. Also, regarding Modding in Alt92, you will need GB's approval as well.16:39, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Tech, i again have login issues, i tried posting a map of my Swiss Walls map but i cant because only registered users can post, so the map is lost forever - QC AltE Hey, I've noticed you signed up in AltE, every player only gets 500pixels of land, so can you specify where do you want your fortified city/capital to be? Mr.Darius 14:50, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Voting Voting for the yearly rewards has begun. This is Edge, . Hit him up. Alt 92 reboot It has started. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 02:29, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey, could I get an algo for fighting seccessionist in the northern reaches of my country? Thanks, Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 23:04, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Pls post a turn in Alternate Europe. 10:44, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Fallout esque map game Hey Sean I was just wondering if you'd be interested in playing a fallout esque map game? If so let me know so I can coordinate shit. CaptainCain (talk) 00:19, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Vivempires 2 What's the war algo for Vivempires 2? --ScottyD (talk) 08:09, February 14, 2015 (UTC) can you start the next turn now? Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 13:58, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the War in Burma, that is to purely lead into an alliance between our nations. Do u know what happend to Vivempires 2? When i published my post it just turned like that. ScottyD (talk) 04:03, February 17, 2015 (UTC) This whole treaty is not fair in Vivempires 2. Fires had no right to end the war not to mention it doesn't make too much sense. And why did mods all support it in the observer coloum? Didn't you put fires at least into question for this stupid nonsensical treaty? And now Fires is saying I have to give my territories, signature of not. If you could help me out that'd be great. Revolution 9 (talk) 15:35, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude, you can'tsign. I already did.Revolution 9 (talk) 20:07, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Fall of Man: The Cyber War The Machines shal rise, and war is about to begin....Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 16:14, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Sean, I have a grand scheme for Vivempires. I really don't feel like writing it again so it's on Eon and Fires chat. Fires is in if you are, and I'm waiting on Edge, tell me what you think, and if you'd like to be part of this. Thanks! Revolution 9 (talk) 02:00, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I feel like mods in Vivempires 2 are making wars in their favor. Thoughts? Revolution 9 (talk) 21:22, February 24, 2015 (UTC)